<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>otra historia de rivales by FatKurama</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068503">otra historia de rivales</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatKurama/pseuds/FatKurama'>FatKurama</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enemies to Lovers, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, Rivalry, SasUKE ocno, alternative universe, highschool</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:09:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatKurama/pseuds/FatKurama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Esto salió como medio probar un estilo nuevo y medio tenía ganas de escribir una evolución de rivales en un contexto de preparatoria. Me da bastante risa y lata la historia porque aunque ya sé que pasa, me sigue emocionando la relación que tienen estos dos. Enjoy XD, fechada el 01/01/2021.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>otra historia de rivales</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>¿Cómo había empezado todo? Ya ni se acordaba. Un día, recordaba haber visto al rubio paseándose por los pasillos y aunque nunca hubiese visto a tal imbécil alto, de piel bronceada y de ojos azules enormes, ya estaba dispuesto a enseñarle que, en territorios del Uchiha, mandaba él mismo. Ya todos lo sabían, y por consiguiente, no era difícil ganarse el respeto si eras el más guapo, el más inteligente, el que más socios tenía. Con aquel pasmarote tenía que ser fácil ¿Verdad? Pues no lo fue. Pelearon, y aunque la primera vez no llegaron a la altura de unos buenos puñetazos, si que se dijeron hasta de lo que se iban a morir. Sasuke intentó guardar la calma todo lo que pudo, hasta que, en su tope, aquel rubio gritón e irrespetuoso le dijo que sus orejas iban a estallar de lo rojas que se veían. La campana sonó. Bueno, tal vez después tendrían tiempo de arreglar eso, pero el muy desgraciado se había alejado de su pasillo con una sonrisilla en su rostro pecoso. Cabrón.</p>
<p>Otro día, Sasuke había estado terminando la tarea en compañía de una de sus tantas admiradoras. La de pelo rosa nunca le había negado nada y, aunque Sasuke ya le hubiese rechazado todas las veces habidas y por haber, la chica aún así no tenía ni un poco de dignidad para negarle la tarea de cálculo. Bueno, que al menos le sirviera para algo. Una de las ventajas era el lugar que había tras la cafetería y que Sasuke se había encargado de marcar (háblese de unas cuantas peleas entre sus subordinados y aquellos que se atrevían a faltarle al respeto) porque allí no molestaba nadie. Era silencioso y si, olía un poco raro a aceite quemado y vuelto a quemar, pero no era la gran cosa si uno mismo se había bañado antes de ir a la escuela. No fue hasta que escuchó una irritante voz que despegó la mirada del cuaderno para encarar a quien había llamado la atención de Sakura.</p>
<p>Pero claro, había ido hacia allí solo para hacerle enojar. Preguntó fuerte y claro que era lo que quería, a lo que el rubio le ignoró. Eso no debía hacerle enojar más pero lo hizo. Me llamo Naruto, no idiota. Idiota. Y de pronto estaban peleando otra vez, ahora con un público que no hacía más que callarles. Naruto había ido hacia Sakura para pedirle una cita, y Sasuke se encargó de interferir groseramente sin dejar siquiera que la chica de pelo rosa respondiera. Tal vez, a ella le habría dado una pequeña ilusión de que su Sasuke se hubiese dado cuenta de que la amaba. Sin embargo, más temprano que tarde, sus esperanzas se desvanecerían.</p>
<p>"Ese idiota no es tu tipo" pronuncia Sasuke, enfadado con su libreta "Y yo tampoco soy. No me mires así".</p>
<p>Había algo extraño en el interior de Sasuke. Porque, a decir verdad, Naruto si le gustaba a las mujercitas que le veían por los pasillos, que sus ojos, que sus brazos. Bah, qué va a tener ese imbécil que Sasuke no tenga. Naruto, sin embargo, seguía siendo un completo despistado y eso, pensaba Sasuke, le tenía ventajas a él. No había nadie lo suficientemente competente para hacerle frente hasta que conoció a ese tonto de grado medio, quien gustaba de molestar al hermitaño Uchiha cada vez que tenía la oportunidad.</p>
<p>Lo de la competitividad, si no se equivocaba, había comenzado por una carrera de quién llega al último es un idiota y se baña con ropa. Aunque se tropezaron con varios maestros y con el conserje que les dijo que no corrieran, pudieron llegar al aula C-9 donde el maestro Cho les abrió con una cara de estupefacción por su apariencia despeinada, desalineada y qué iba a esperar que el Uchiha, estudiante brillante, de pronto tuviese cara de que lo persiguió un perro por toda la cuadra. Todos habían notado el cambio pero nunca dijeron nada. Suigetsu se había reído, tendido en su propia banca con el lápiz en la boca. Karin le golpeó, diciéndole que guardara silencio, pero el de pelo blanco no hizo caso alguno, diciendo "miren, Sasuke se divierte por primera vez en su miserable vida".</p>
<p>Varios días después, Sasuke y Naruto estaban jugando un partido de rivales. Baloncesto, unos cuantos puñetazos entre rondas, más baloncesto. Tenían tiempo de sobra para ponerse al corriente con sus puntajes de peleas (50-51, para ser exactos) y Naruto estaba siempre alcanzando su puntaje, cosa que a Sasuke más que molestarle era otra motivación para no dejarse vencer. De pronto, había entrado aquella mujer, sosa, de cabellos negros y de ojos grises. Sasuke le miró, casi logrando que su mirada penetrara como un taladro en la pobre chica tímida. Buscaba a Naruto.</p>
<p>—Oh, si, ya voy —habia dicho él, apenado. La chica se esfumó—, lo siento bastardo. Prometí que iría con ellos en el almuerzo.</p>
<p>¿Ellos? ¿Ahora quienes eran ellos? Naruto tenía de amigo a todo aquel que le conociera un poco, eso era verdad. Pero la mujer esa se lo comía con los ojos cada vez que el idiota se distraía. Ahora resulta que también era su amiga.</p>
<p>—No puedes dejar nuestro enfrentamiento así.</p>
<p>Sasuke se irguió, orgulloso de su marca. Tal vez así lograría retenerlo un poco ¡Esto no había terminado! Sudorosos, cansados y con un poco de felicidad en sus rostros (uno más expresivo que el otro) Sasuke se dio cuenta de que si, Naruto si tenía brazos fuertes, y si, sus ojos eran vaya que muy azules. Cómo el mar que le encantaba visitar cada vez que su familia salía de vacaciones o... Cómo el cielo cuando termina de llover y no hay smog ni polvo flotante en la atmósfera. Tal vez las adolescentes enamoradas tenían un poco de razón en eso.</p>
<p>—¿Por qué? Si siempre lo dejamos así para poder enfrentarnos de nuevo, ttebayo.</p>
<p>Naruto había tomado asiento en una butaca y se bebía toda el agua de su botella de un solo trago. Imbécil, tendría que ir al baño pronto; Sasuke ya le conocía. Conocía también la línea de su cuello y los lunares diminutos que tenía por toda la piel, si uno se acercaba lo suficiente, tal vez podías apreciarlos...</p>
<p>—Nuestro enfrentamiento nunca terminará, acéptalo —Sasuke tal vez estaba actuando muy improvisadamente. Aquello no estaba prevenido. No estaba prevenido de sus propias emociones.</p>
<p>—Por eso mismo, Sasuke-chan. Ahora, si me disculpas...</p>
<p>—Espera.</p>
<p>Naruto se había levantado y de pronto Sasuke tenía una mano en su antebrazo. La forma de sus músculos tensos bajo su mano le hizo dar un escalofrío ¿Ahora qué iba a decir?</p>
<p>—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué insistes ahora ttebayo?</p>
<p>El rubio ya se había girado por completo pero Sasuke no retiró su mano. Estaba allí, caliente, alto (lo suficiente para que el pelinegro tuviese que alzar un poco la barbilla), los ojos enormes, el cabello hecho un desastre, el sudor recorriendo gota a gota la piel de su cuello, de la parte visible de su pecho, de sus sienes, la piel enrojecida en algunos puntos que sin querer ya conocía. Naruto le miró extrañado, también por la sorprendente sacudida que le dio en su ritmo cardíaco cuando el de cabello negro le miraba con ojos expectantes, oscuros y brillantes, ¿Desde cuándo a Sasuke le brillaban los ojos y también se le ponían rosas las mejillas? Nunca, que él recordara. Tal vez era por el ejercicio, pero muy en el fondo percibía que aquello era muy diferente. La situación era extraña en su relación tan llena de competencia, ¿Acaso estaban compitiendo de nuevo? Pero no sabía para qué, Sasuke ni siquiera había propuesto un nuevo reto. Solo tenía su mano ahí, en su antebrazo y a decir verdad no era tampoco que quisiera quitarse ¿Por qué de pronto se daba cuenta de que nunca había visto una mujer más bonita que Sasuke? ¿Por qué si había salido con unas cuantas antes ninguna era igual que él, ninguna se atrevía a llamarlo idiota o a enfadarse tanto que a Naruto no le daba otra cosa más que placer y diversión? ¿Por qué no podía encontrar ni siquiera un amigo suyo con el que fuese tan interesante estar como lo era con Sasuke? Tal vez estaba enfermo de tanta pelea y tanto competir, pero si eso era entonces que le trajeran un asiento al doctor porque no quería recuperarse de ello.</p>
<p>—¿Me vas a besar o te vas a quedar ahí como pasmarote? —preguntó de pronto el más bajito, enfadado y a decir verdad también avergonzado. Sus orejas estaban rojas a más no poder.</p>
<p>Para Naruto, desconectar sus neuronas era algo bastante sencillo. Si bien volver a conectar sus conexiones cerebrales no era tan fácil si que podía ignorar todo contexto si se lo proponía. Tal vez si era un poco gay después de todo, como había dicho Shikamaru cuando descubrió que todo el día hablaba de Sasuke y de sus peleas y de su cara y de sus modos. Naruto no había creído al cien, solamente que Sasuke era divertido, y también su relación era algo que quería compartir con el mundo. De pronto ya tenía su cuerpo presionando el ajeno, y sus manos se habían vuelto locas en el cabello puntiagudo de Sasuke, y sus dientes chocaban de vez en cuando por la torpeza de sus movimientos. Naruto no dudó en acomodar su cabeza y probar más lentamente la boca que se adaptaba tan suavemente a la suya.</p>
<p>Sasuke era suave; tal vez no en sus modos ni en su manera de hablar ni de actuar, pero su boca si lo era. Era como probar un dulce, como si su extensión estuviese hecha para eso. Ninguna mujer que hubiese besado (con menos experiencia) tenía ese sabor ni ese sentimiento. De pronto Sasuke ya tenía sus manos por sus costados, cosa que hizo reír al rubio.</p>
<p>—Ne, Sasuke, me haces cosquillas.</p>
<p>—Pues aguantate.</p>
<p>Lo siguiente que ocurrió le provocó todo menos risa. O tal vez un poco. Ahora probaba sus labios un poquito más desesperadamente, porque el aire faltaba y porque no parecía ser suficiente. Naruto no era el único que sentía aquello, al parecer. No bastaba un beso, ni dos, ni tres. De pronto habían abierto un poco los labios para arrastrar lenguas tímidas y sin experiencia, ¿Quién diría que besar al bastardo se sentiría de aquella forma?</p>
<p>—'sukem... —pronunció ahogadamente, sin poder realmente separarse del abrazo—. Necesito... Ir al baño.</p>
<p>Tardó en reaccionar, eso sí. El pecho le dolía por tanto esfuerzo. Sentía que el infarto llegaría en cualquier momento y eso que su mente le rogaba por otra cosa: más Naruto. Este, al ver a Sasuke con su boquita roja, y el cabello hecho un desastre, sonrió levemente como si los gatitos adorables de You Tube no le pudiesen hacer competencia a un Sasuke-chan después de una sesión de primeros besos (bien dados).</p>
<p>—Te veré. Tras cafetería. A solas.</p>
<p>Sasuke agarró sus cosas y se fue.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>